


Inspired

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Tony needs something to inspire his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

  
He stared at the file for the millionth time and the paper might as well have been a blank page.  Honestly.  Going through cold files was a pain in the ass on a good day but all Tony could really think about… was a blank paper.  Which was wrong because he was sure he had something to put on the blank paper but it just wasn’t working today.

Maybe it was because McGee had been updating his computer again.  Who knew what sort of influence that sort of personal space interference could play with someone’s muse.  Yeah yeah yeah… he knew all about the muse and screw anyone who thought he was just some womanizing ass. 

Okay, so he could actually trace his creative abilities back to his college days and they had most certainly involved a woman.  He’d live in the Towers, it wasn’t his fault that the only decent place to eat in walking distance was the pizza place inside Drake Union.  It wasn’t his fault the theatre department was there either and that there were so many damn places to make out in there. 

She was really into the written word too.  Would go ape shit if he’d talk dirty to her and she started leaving him little notes all over his quad with filthy suggestions.  So yeah, his writing ability tended towards the erotic.  It was still a valid form of expression.

He doubted Gibbs would think it if he saw what he tended to write, but…

Maybe that was it.  He needed to spice up his writing a little bit.  A new pairing maybe.  Sure the sex was hot and he’d certainly spent enough time with his fantasy and his right hand, but spice and variety and life and all that.

He looked up, trying to appear busy as Abby and Gibbs came off the elevator, Abby talking happily about whatever and Gibbs smiling indulgently at her.  Huh… Abby… Gibbs on the bed… Tony…

“DiNozzo!”

“Yeah boss.”

“Getting anywhere with that today?”

He smiled his best smile at Gibbs.  “Nothing so far, but I have a good feeling about it.”

Gibbs looked at him.  “Why is that?”

“I’m feeling inspired.”

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** who made me think of Tony getting writer's block at his desk while writing porn :P


End file.
